Todo por la Familia
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Levi x Reader] No estaban nerviosos. Lo habían hecho innumerables veces para avergonzarse o retractarse ahora. Se cogieron de las manos cuando Levi regresó a su lado. Quizá no estaban tan abiertos como pensaban… Pero tenían que proteger a la familia.
_Nada más despertar, Levi regresó a comprobar el negruzco alrededor de la buhardilla que los envolvía. Donde incluso podía notar cada gota de agua helada caer de un cielo de misma intensidad; todo era algo pesimista y desconcertante, o al menos así lo olía a través del único ventanal redondo al que no se acercaban ni aun de noche. Resultaba demasiado arriesgado, teniendo en cuenta lo que allí afuera ocurría…_

 _Marchito de cariño, estiró el brazo en busca de_ _ **Reader**_ _, pero aunque palpó con demasía brusquedad el lugar a su lado, solo notó vacío._

 _Lentamente fue dejando la histérica hambruna que los mantenía tan débiles y se levantó. Casi con el corazón cubierto de frío terror porqué esta hubiese marchado y-_

 _No tardó en achicar sus ojos estoicos para vislumbrarla dentro del terreno, llorando apenas para no llamar la atención de nadie, y menos de él._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Levi, acercándose, meciéndole los hombros una vez se hubo acomodado de rodillas en el suelo (mugriento y rasposo para su gusto obsesivo y refinado)._

 _ **Reader**_ _dejó abruptamente el llanto desconsolado que amenazaba con desbordarse al poco, y le mostró algo que ojalá nunca hubiese visto en sus flacuchos brazos._

 _Levi quería llorar pero su personalidad no se lo permitía._

 _ **Reader**_ _no paraba de repetir aquella espantosa frase que este no querría volver a escuchar de sus labios. Apagados entonces._

 _-Lo he matado yo._

 **En el año 851, la Tragedia de los Tres Muros condujo a la humanidad a casi la extinción debido a la fatal hambruna con la que se vieron asolados. Llevando esta, a sus espaldas, destrucción, muerte, y crímenes inconfesables que solo las víctimas del desastre eran capaces de redactar.**

 **Dimas Ackerman, de apenas un mes, fue una de aquellas víctimas.**

 **[…]**

Eren jamás pensó que algún día, lejos de la amenaza titánica, encontraría a su superior trabajando laboriosamente en un campo bien labrado de maíz. Y quizá otras muchas hortalizas que desconocía. La verdad es que hacía demasiados años que no lo visitaba, y no es que no le faltara tiempo para ello. Pero tampoco tenía motivos para molestar a tan hombre ocupado (siempre se lo había explicado a gritos que lo era), a excepción de hoy, como en muchas otras ocasiones.

-Oh-Levi advirtió al fin la presencia del ya hombre, envestido de negro, trajeado-, hola, Eren-rozó el chillido a causa de la distancia, pero no importó, se le oía bien incluso a un tono . Acércate-ordenó, más que sugirió, regresando al trabajo junto a su hijo mayor. Frankie, al primero al que Eren había venido a recibir al mundo. Aun hoy, era el turno de Rosemary Ackerman, nacida el pasado jueves.

-¡Hola!-vitoreó él, de alma joven a pesar de los años echados a sus hombros-¿Qué hacéis?

-Labrar la tierra-para su sorpresa, fue Frankie quien habló (y eso que siempre se había mantenido reacio al contacto, incluso de paladar).

-Plantaremos nuevos productos-aclaró el padre del menor, vestido con peto y camisa a cuadros, provocando una ligera risa interna en el invitado sin serlo. Es que tampoco se había imaginado que Levi, el famoso Sargento Levi, llevaría algún día un _bonito_ peto y sudaría la gota gorda allí, en el campo, mientras maldecía a los _cabrones_ de los pájaros que se comían las semillas-. Hace falta un espantapájaros-murmuró a sí mismo el hombre de baja estatura que tanta gracia le hacía, antes de volver a una postura correcta-… **Reader** está dentro. Ve a echar un vistazo si quieres. A nosotros nos queda un rato… Y estoy seguro de que no has venido aquí por mí.

Eren solo pudo asentir como un niño emocionado mientras la casa se le iba haciendo una visión cada vez mayor; casi gigante y que asustaba. Acabando esta por embadurnar su pupila.

 _Como un animal que devora a otro en un ataque de rabia._

 **[…]**

-¡Hola, preciosa!

Alzada, Rosemary no entendía nada de lo que un Eren feliz le vitoreaba sin descanso, provocando la risa de la mujer a su lado. Cocinaba un estofado.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar, Eren?

-Bueno-cuando la retoña comenzó a quejarse de la postura en que era mantenida, el veinteañero la recostó nuevamente en su pecho-… Hace mucho que no vengo…

-Estupendo-dijo, tiroteando los últimos trozos de patata que la había visto cortar-. Entonces iré a buscar más carne. ¿Me vigilas a Lady y Rosemary un segundo?

-Claro.

Lady lucía, la gran mayoría del tiempo, al lado de su madre. Y el panorama no era muy diferente ahora que tenía seis años, un largo cabello rubio y un vestido blanco de encaje puesto.

A Eren siempre le había dado algo de miedo: demasiado tranquila, demasiado relajada; poco comunicativa, y de pensar mucho las cosas. Razón por la cual carraspeó en un intento de entablar conversación con la niña, que ignorándole, de rodillas sobre una silla más grande que ella, dibujaba sin descanso.

-¿Qué dibujas, Lady?

La mencionada ni siquiera se dignó a alzar la vista de la _obra de arte_.

A pesar de su corta edad, tenía grandes ojeras cubriendo lo bajo de sus ojos **(color de ojos)**.

-Un dibujo.

-¿Puedo verlo?-pronunció, alcanzando ya con la yema de los dedos el papel pintarrajeado de mala forma (o al menos de lejos lo parecía). Pero Lady pronto lo apartó de su campo de visión para esconderlo fácilmente bajo su trajecito-Ya veo que no-continuó Eren, riendo tan bajo que poco podía notarse. Mucho menos con los crujidos que la casa profería una y otra vez. Como una banda sonora particular que hizo que los insectos de los nervios bajaran abruptamente hasta su vejiga-… ¿El baño…?

Lady señaló el fondo de aquel pasillo oscuro, igualmente no prestando atención al hombre que con fervor siguió sus instrucciones antes de abandonar a Rosemary en su bonita silla de madera. Decorada con flores amarillas.

Miraba indiferente su perturbadora creación de una gran olla, repleta de huesos y ojos que observaban fijamente, recubierto por el transparente vestido blanco en el que lo había escondido.

 _Por precaución._

 **[…]**

Brina hablaba tanto a Eren de su experiencia con unas simples bayas, que Levi no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia la única fémina adulta de la sala, para susurrarle de mal humor: Dios, espero que me oigas porqué ni yo lo hago, continuando con una horrible petición de mandar a la _cría molesta_ a su habitación. Seguida de Frankie, Lady y el propio Eren, que parecía atrapado en una espiral de palabras cada vez más insoportables.

-Así-acarició tentativamente el muslo desnudo que **Reader** le dejaba entrever hasta que esta le detuvo aquel instantáneo movimiento, fuerte-, podremos comenzar los fuegos artificiales…

-Eren-llamó suave, sin inmutar a nadie que no fuera aquel que golpeó mano intrusa en su cuerpo. Haciéndolo retroceder con gesto decepcionado -, ¿qué haces ahora?

Al principio, Eren, que tenía los morros hinchados debido a la enorme cantidad que se había metido en la boca del estofado preparado, y que devoraban todos a gusto, no entendió la pregunta. Pero tampoco era poseedor de una mente ingenua que tardaba de comprender.

-No mucho-sonrió, tragando, rellenando de nuevo la cuchara plateada-. Solo ir aquí y allá… Lo típico, supongo. ¡Este estofado está delicioso! Y esta carne… ¿Qué es?

 **Reader** no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapase.

-¿A ti que te parece que es?

-¿Eh?-la pregunta era desconcertante; quiso buscar una respuesta adecuada a su alrededor, pero su alrededor no lo veía como para ayudarle-No lo sé... ¿Cerdo?

El ambiente estaba cargado de una tensión cálida increíble que Levi, advirtiendo signos de preocupación en Eren, retractó la situación recogiendo su plato vacío. Liderando unos ojos furiosos hacia **Reader** , que inmadura removía una y otra vez su comida.

-Sí, es cerdo. Acabad todos de comer, ya es tarde.

-¡Lo sabía!-aclaró finalmente el joven Jaeger, orgulloso de haber acertado _sin error_.

 **[…]**

-Eso ha sido una imprudencia.

-Lo sé.

-Podría habernos descubierto.

-No creo…

-No es tan tonto como crees.

-Pero tampoco es lo suficientemente listo como para averiguarlo por un estofado-dejó de lavar los platos para girarse de golpe hacia su marido, que indignado no le dirigía apenas la mirada: había sentido miedo de ser descubiertos-. Además-continuó ella, apretando la repisa donde se apoyaba hasta querer hacerse sangrar; emocionada-, _¿No te alegra de que la carne sepa a cerdo y no a pollo? Todo el mundo odia al pollo…_

Levi quería hacer algo pero ni siquiera sabía el qué. Se conformó con intentar alcanzarla desde su asiento con una extremidad, ordenándole dominante aquello que antes intentó inerte.

 **Reader** obedeció, pues igualmente deseaba recostarse con él en algún lugar. _Le daba igual_.

-Estás cansada-murmuró, antes de besarla.

 **[…]**

 _Se despertó a las doce del mediodía._

 _Le pareció así inclusive no teniendo nada que lo identificase como un pensamiento correcto._

 _Como era natural, Levi dormía junto a ella, cubriéndola prácticamente con toda la manta que se permitían tener para no morir congelados por la espesa nieve que caía desde Marzo._

 _Dimas también estaba allí. Rodeado por un brazo doblegado de su madre, durmiendo; tan delgado y esquelético que le hacía plantearse si estaba vivo realmente. De hecho, todos los días se preguntaba lo mismo: ¿Vivirá hoy? ¿Morirá mañana? Aun después se arrepentía de pronunciar aquello en su mente al tocar al pequeño, que removía su cuerpecito en señal de vida._

 _Eso la hacía sonreír._

 _Aquella mañana imaginaria regresó a hacer la rutina del despertar._

 _Llevaban unos dos días sin probar bocado alguno._

 _A ella le faltaban vitaminas._

 _-Dimas-susurró, pensando irónica que quizá la oiría hacer el sonido materno-Dimas-movía su dedo escuálido por la boca del menor. Sabiendo que le gustaba atraparlo y mordisquearlo con sus encías-. Dimas... ¿Dimas?-comenzó a asustarse cada vez más a medida que observaba que el pecho del niño no subía y bajaba; estaba frío; helado (y no como de costumbre)-Dimas. Dimas. ¡Dimas! ¡Dimas!_

 _Levi estaba tan agotado que era incapaz de escuchar nada. Ni aun cuando esta se levantó, meció a su hijo, cayó de rodillas, y lloró hasta arrinconarse con la esperanza vacía de que Dimas siguiera vivo._

Un movimiento de insomnio sobre el colchón que compartía, provocó que medio cuerpo suyo se alzara junto a una fuerte respiración.

-¡DIIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Estaba dormida; había despertado a toda la casa. Pero ella no podía darse cuenta de los gritos que profería.

Aun se encontraba en aquel lugar invernal, sujetando el cadáver de su hijo primero, a quién chillaba incansable que volviera a abrir los ojos heredados de su padre.

Eren miraba la escena, inquieto.

No sabía qué hacer y preocupado, fue a ver a Rosemary, que lloraba.

 **[…]**

Frankie había comenzado a llamar padre a Levi a los ocho años. Influido por la única figura masculina a la que había admirado (aparte de Robin Hood).

Brina era y seguía siendo muy convencional en lo que los apodos refieren. "Papá". "Papi".

Lady se escurría entre los brazos de su esposa; eso le hacía sentir especial a Levi. Que Frankie le quisiera tanto que tuviera un mote solo para él…

-Padre-ahí estaba; apoyando su manita de catorce años sobre el poste de madera obscura.

Avergonzado, y con Lady justo a su espalda, retrocedió unos centímetros al comprobar como aquel al que afectuosamente bendecía con el nombre de padre, desnudaba cuidadoso a su progenitora.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla-aclaró el hombre, viéndolo de reojo-. La llevaré a la bañera para que se refresque. Tiene algo de fiebre-sonó a una pregunta. Más porqué la notaba demasiado caliente que el sudor que desprendía bajo un fluido congelado-… Tenemos una medicina en el sótano, la que está hecha con pieles de naranja-Levi lo miró-, ¿puedes traerla? ¿Sabes cuál es?

-¡S-sí!-Frankie arrancó a correr como si perdiera la vida; Lady fue entonces quién se apoyó en su lugar en el poste, sosteniendo las ganas de ir a abrazar a su madre. Sabía que Levi, que la llevaba enredada entre sus brazos hacia la bañera (probablemente llena ya), no se lo iba a permitir. Aun eso, una vocecilla interior hizo camino hasta brotar de la garganta suya.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?

-Vete a la cama-fue la dictadura final que regaló este antes de desaparecer junto a **Reader**. Pero ella no le dio la satisfacción de obedecer y empezó a aporrear la puerta cerrada, pidiendo a gritos a la mujer que en _shock_ había entrado allí.

Los chillidos conseguían hacerse oír a través de las paredes. Eren, al menos, así lo entendía y lo escuchaba de primera mano. Con la retoña dormitar en su rodilla y Brina acurrucada, soltando lagrimas saladas del susto.

Querría haber dicho No pasa nada o Está bien o No lloréis, pero nada de eso salió cuando el mayor de los hermanos, el _chico_ , apareció rápidamente delante de la habitación y volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Frankie?-aulló, levantándose, dejando a Rosemary y adentrándose hacia el joven que ningún caso le profería; podía oírle respirar fuerte mientras abría el siempre cerrado sótano-¿Todo está bien? ¿Frankie?-el rechinar de la madera fue evidente. Igual los pasos apresurados que Eren imitó para asomarse a la puerta, erróneamente dejada abierta por las prisas-¿Frankie?

De pronto, un quejido, parecido a un dolor angular, le hizo desesperanzarse completamente. Y asustarse al mismo tiempo.

-¡Frankie!

-¡So-SOCORRO!-gimió alguien que no sonaba en absoluto al muchacho que era llamado con constancia.

Eren provocó el crujido de los peldaños de color anciano que construían las escaleras, al posar ambos pies en dos de estos diferentes, pidiendo explicaciones al silencio que se dejó mostrar tras aquella extraña y terrible revelación instantánea.

-¿Frankie?

Un sonido hueco detuvo sus movimientos. Que amenazadores se adentraban al lugar prohibido.

Brina, junto a varios sollozos, observaba el cuerpo de Eren desde lo alto: había rodado escaleras abajo una vez la pala tocó fuertemente su cabeza.

 **[…]**

-Ha sido un despiste-suplicó de nuevo ella, pidiendo perdón por aquel sueño inesperado.

Levi fregaba su espalda suavemente; asentía y la mandaba callar con la esperanza de no verla desmoronarse otra vez, pero **Reader** no lo hacía. No silenciaba ni aunque la esponja se moviera, a pesar de su vejez, por todo su cuerpo de la manera que Levi sabía hacer las cosas. Como le había quitado la ropa: brusca, rozando lo violento y antipático.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en segundos. Y de igual forma, **Reader** se abalanzó como la primera en hacerlo (Levi había tocado su frente: no había rastro de la fiebre que antes había intuido).

-Dimas nació en Mayo.

El ex – sargento se quedó petrificado. Su rostro no dejaba paso a ningún tipo de emoción visible, pero su interior se arremolinó hasta formar una loca experiencia entre la tristeza y el odio. Porque no quería hablar de Dimas. Nunca quería. El dolor era demasiado grande…

Sin decir nada, la cogió por los sobacos y con toalla blanca, de regalo en su boda, comenzó a secar. Aun dentro de la bañera las piernas de la mujer, que no lo miraba.

-Ahora te acostarás-dijo de repente, secándole los muslos-. Te tomarás la medicina (ya sé que está mala) y mañana-

-Estás enfadado-no había interrogación en la frase.

El hombre, serio debido a la afirmación dada, acarició a esta enrollándola dentro de la toalla.

-No.

-Mientes.

-No estoy enfadado-casi gritó, pero siempre conseguía mantener las formas.

 **Reader** quiso tumbarse en su hombro; no lo hizo por vergüenza e incertidumbre.

En cambio, pidió dormir con Lady, solo hoy. Levi, claramente fatigado, accedió a ello mientras los aporreos de la puerta del baño se hicieron más graves y numerosos. Bajo los lloros de la posible Rosemary.

Harto de tanto chillido, algo furioso abrió esta misma, para encontrarse con Frankie cubierto de un rostro preocupado sin decir palabra. Y Brina sollozando en error del bebé, que dormía.

 _-Tengo hambre._

 _-Hay comida._

 _Alguien había dicho eso en un mismo espacio de tiempo._

 _El primero se negaba a comer lo que le ofrecía… al principio._

 _El hambre era tan inmensa que no se podía aguantar: y ya no quedaban animales que devorar, o al menos ellos no conseguían localizarlos._

 _El segundo miró al pequeño muerto a unos metros de ellos. No se habían atrevido a tocarlo desde su fatídica muerte un mes después de nacer como un milagro._

 _-No…_

 _-No hay opción-la segunda persona estaba convencida de que hacían lo correcto._

 _Nadie iba a resucitar al niño._

 _-Es vivir o morir._

 _Entonces se cogieron de las manos, creyendo que así no habría castigo._

 _El primero regresó a repetir las palabras del segundo, apretando aquella palma abierta que le ofrecía amablemente._

 _-Es vivir o morir._

 **[…]**

La obscuridad no desapareció aun la suya propia, escondida bajo sus parpados, lo hiciera al discernir de la inconsciencia.

No pensó en nada durante unos segundos, pero cuando algo helado se enmarañó abruptamente con su muñeca, recordó el golpe seco y el color negro que había echado.

Se puso nervioso, gritó. Pero anclado a unan fina y tuerta tabla… Era incapaz de moverse de su sitio inclusive la antigüedad que le adquiría a la dicha tabla.

Alguien, probablemente la persona a la que había oído quejarse y clamar auxilio, le pidió silencio en un torturado tartamudeo. Incluso en aquella situación que le hacía desesperarse, Eren no podía lograr entender si aquella persona era un hombre o una mujer.

Tampoco localizaba nada ni nadie ante tanto negror.

Siguió gritando, esperanzado porque alguien lo oyese, aunque interrumpido constantemente por la otra víctima. Que asustada reclamaba calma y no desesperación, lo único que lograba sentir el hombre atado.

Arriba, sentados frente a frente en el comedor, Levi y **Reader** esperaban igual que su retenido a que silenciasen aquellos estruendosos chillidos de cerdo.

No estaban nerviosos.

Lo habían hecho innumerables veces (veinte desde su llegada a la casa. Así proclamaba la mujer, que a hurtadillas lo había contado) para avergonzarse o retractarse ahora. A pesar de que era alguien conocido y a quién ambos amaban dentro de los límites de la amistad.

Se cogieron de las manos cuando Levi regresó a su lado.

Quizá no estaban tan abiertos como pensaban… Pero tenían que proteger a la familia. Porqué la familia lo era y lo había sido todo para ellos desde la muerte de Dimas. Del cual pedazos suyos aun rondaban en sus estómagos…

 **Reader** levantó la mirada, buscando apoyo, apretando a quién tenía sujeto de nuevo.

-Todo por la familia-dijo, seriamente, esperando un beso que no tardó en llegar.

-Todo por la familia-dictó entonces el padre de sus hijos; de todos ellos sin excepción.

Porqué Levi y **Reader** no tenían nada más que su familia.

Y Eren no se lo iba a estropear dejando a descubrir aquellos caprichos, que compartían, del sótano.


End file.
